sink scene continuation
by jscat2
Summary: An extension of the cute dawsey sink scene from episode 3x15...rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Hey I like your place." Matt says glancing up to Gabby from his squatting position as he worked on the pipes under the sink

"Oh thanks." Gabby smiled with a twinkle in her eye." Well its Brett's place really." She says a little nervously, hoping for Matt to pick up on her innuendos." She, um went to get you a six pack, its the least we could do."

"It's a simple fix really." Matt insists looking back at Gabby as he tightens the last pipe before standing facing the sick." Ok." Matt says flipping on the faucet." Ahhhhhh." He cries out as the water shoots out of the hose instead of flowing from the faucet.

"It's a simple fix." Gabby cracks up laughing covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter." A child could do it."

"Well." Matt turns to face her his shirt and pants soaked around his mid section." I'm not a plumber by trade." He tosses a green kitchen towel at Gabby, that he used to dry his hands.

"You don't say." Gabby says in a sassy tone.

"Hmm." Matt makes a face trying to hide his amusement in this whole situation, as he pulls out the hose pointing it towards Gabby.

"Hey, hey." Gabby holds out her hands still laughing." You have to admit that was funny." She tosses back the green towel to Matt as she turns to walk down the hallway still chuckling." I'll, I'll get you a towel."

Matt straightens up the kitchen as he awaits Gabby returning with a towel, sighing as he looks at his soaked shirt. Once Gabby walks back in the kitchen she hands him the towel." Thanks." He gives her a quick smile before dabbing at his shirt." Your all fixed now if you want to try it out." Matt suggests never looking up from his attempts at drying his shirt.

"Ok." Gabby giggles looking at Matt's attempts as she walks over flipping on the faucet." Ahhhhh." She cries out as the water shot out of the hose soaking her on her upper torso. She looks over at Matt who is grinning widely." You tricked me." Gabby shreiks out in a chuckle as she swats his arm.

"You fell for it, Gabriela." Matt continues to mock her grinning.

Gabby looked up at Matt hearing the use of her full name always sounded so good when he spoke." Maybe I trust you too much." She says quietly in a more serious tone. Matt looks up meeting her intent eyes briefly before Gabby looks down at her soaked shirt now as well." I'm going to throw this in the dryer." She says pulling her top over her head leaving her in just a lace cami top." Would you like me to throw your shirt in as well?"

"Sure." Matt answers swollows thickly as he pulls off his shirt.

"Come on." Gabby nods for him to follow to the laundry room.

Once in the softly lit room Gabby opened the dryer door throwing in the shirts then reaching up top for the dryer sheets, Matt rushed over reaching up for the box." Here let me." He whispers as his body presses into hers.

"Thanks." Gabby whispers looking back at him as their eyes meet while he slows his movement of bringing the box down. Gabby slowly turns to face Matt her eyes never leaving his." Maybe you should throw your pants in the dryer as well." She suggests as she slowly moves her hands to undo his belt buckle.

"I would appreciate that." Matt's husky voice replys as Gabby pulls the belt from his jeans letting it clank to the floor." But I think you need to throw this wet top in as well." He says slowly curling his fingers under the bottom of her cami, lifting it over her head leaving Gabby completely bare on top.

Gabby looked intently into Matt's eyes their breathing both shallow as she now moved to unbutton his jeans then she slowly moved the zipper down. Her fingers then slipped in between the material of his jeans and cotton boxers moving around down over is backside till they fell from his hips. Once Matt step out of his pants Gabby slid her hands up back feeling each muscle ripple under her touch til she reached the nape of his neck. She Nuzzled her fingers into his soft blonde hair and whispered." Kiss me." Before pulling at the back of his neck leading his lips to hers.

Matt's hands entangled into Gabby's hair as the kiss became a dominate battle for control. Matt's hands left Gabby's hair lightly brushing her heaving breasts as they traveled to the button of her black pants. Their kiss broke now for the need of air and Matt took the needed break to bend down and rid Gabby of her pants." Oh Matt." Gabby mumbled as he kissed his way back up her body at the slowest pace possible. He placed open mouthed kisses over her lace panties before continuing up til he closed his mouth over her Carmel colored breasts, never favoring one over the other. "Oh Matt." Gabby moaned." Don't tease me." She says as her breath hitches and she drops her head back more arching her back.

Matt moved his kisses up over her shoulder sucking and nipping at her favorite spot on her neck." No teasing." He whispers in her ear just as his hands grab hold of her waist lifting her up onto the dryer." It's been to long." Matt tone a sign of his desperation of missing Gabby as his eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he watches her intently. Gabby shifts her hips forward motioning for Matt to remove her panties. He hooked his fingers under the material kissing along her chest as he pulled the down over her feet dropping the panties on the floor.

Gabby started removing Matt's boxers till he took over stepping out of them entirely. He looks up meeting Gabby's eyes once again looking for permission to continue now they were both completely naked. Gabby wraps her arms around Matt's neck giving him a small smile as Matt positions himself to enter her.

Gabby's head drops back as Matt's face drops into the crevise of her neck while he slowly pushes into her." Oh god I've missed you." She cries out once Matt is fully in.

"I'm right here." He whispers pulling Gabby's lips to his as he starts moving within her. Matt's thrusts increasing to a lighting speed , having no self control from missing the feel of Gabby's intimate touches. They both quickly fell over the edge together tugging tightly at the others body while they come down from their highs, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat.

When their breathing steadied, Matt lifted his head first looking down at gabby, her head dropped back still her eyes closed. He leaned in kissing her chin getting her to open her eyes lifting her head up." I'm glad plumbing is not your speciality." Gabby teases as they both start laughing together neither one letting go of the other, loving the feel of being in each others arms.

The End.

Hope you liked it:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,

It was brought to my attention about the sink scene and that Matt had slept with Beth that morning. I thank you for pointing it out and I was very aware of that happening, and that's why I hesitated to write this one shot in the first place. I do not, and ever will agree with a guy sleeping with two women in one day, I think it's disgusting, as well as the whole damn storyline Chicago fire has thrown at us lately regarding dawsey. And the fact that Kelly looks like a saint next to Matt makes me laugh.

I truly hope Chicago fire has every intention of making up for this shit storm they have created, cause let's face it dawsey is their power couple and with out them the show suffers, the ratings have proved that so I hope this is fixed sooner rather then later in Chicago fire's timely fashion that we are used to, now is not the time to drag out a storyline.

So back to my one shot, I meant to address this when I wrote it, but let's just pretend Matt never slept with Beth that morning, let's say it's the next day :-)

Sorry for my rant, and thanks for all your reviews and reading my stories, it means alot to me .

Jamie


End file.
